


Reunion

by BellaHolmes



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaHolmes/pseuds/BellaHolmes
Summary: Caroline got her memory back, and now she is on her way to New Orlean to the reunion with her family.PS English is not my firs language and I suck in summaries.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Marcel Gerard, Caroline Forbes & Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard & Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Always and Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Reunion

Caroline was walking through New Orlean with determination and irritation written at her face. Merely yesterday she spoke with Rebekah about her returned memories.  
She discovered that both and Freya and Marcellus are alive. Marcellus, her son, is still alive but believes that his family abandoned him.  
Besides, he and Nik are having a ridiculous war about being king. Exactly Niklaus, she was able to understand his decision, but she was still angry at him for taking her memories away.  
Along the way, she passed many places that evoked memories and feelings in her. Perfectly aware of the presence of others, she entered the room confidently.  
"Leave," she said. "everyone who isn't Niklaus or Marcel, leave."  
She saw the surprised and disbelieving glances of other people in the room. Rebekah rose first, dragging Kola with her. After a while, the room was almost empty and equally quiet. She approached Klaus and slapped him without regretting her vampiric strength.  
"How could you do this to me?" she asked in a terrifyingly calm voice. "Take my memories, and make me think I'm human. For almost two hundred years."  
Her silence answered. Marcel looked at her confused, and Nik avoided her eyes.  
"Answer me, answer!"  
"Because I couldn't stand it!" he shouted. "Because after we left New Orlean, you have been in grieving all the time. For years! You weren't yourself. You didn't smile, didn't joke, didn't want to live."  
His voice broke with full of despair and bitterness.  
"You couldn't bear losing your son!"  
"We were both mournings, Nik," she reminded him. "you were mad at Mikael for taking your son, and you couldn't even say goodbye to him. That he took everything from you, once again."  
"So I made you forget," he continued. "but when I saw you in Mystic Falls, I couldn't stand it. I had to get you back."  
There was silence in the room until Marcel spoke.  
"Is that true?" he asked quietly.  
They both looked at him, Caroline with love, and Klaus with a kind of softness.  
"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "you are my son and, I would not abandon you.  
"If I didn't force her, she'd run into a burning opera and look for you." But I couldn't let her die or," he shuddered. "came up with Mikael.  
"And when you came back you did nothing..."  
"Of course, I did nothing!" he shouted. "Because I was furious that we didn't find you! That Caroline's suffering may not ever happen, that I lost two hundred years with my family!"  
"But..."  
"We've all made mistakes, Marcellus," Caroline reminded him softly. "but it must end. Let's do what we should have done a long ago. Let's end this war before the next ones die."  
"You always have been the one who brings peace, "he smiled slightly. "I am ready to reconcile, but only if Klaus does the same."  
"Only if you stop calling me Klaus, Marcel," he said, looking at them. "I am still your father Marcel, or, eventually, you can call me Nik if you don't feel fine about it. We' re a family after all."  
"Now, I want to throw a party. For united family."  
She said excitedly. Nik threw her a nervous look.  
"Nik, what did you do?" she sighed.  
"Well... About Elijah..."  
"That would not be a problem," Marcel interrupted him and said to both of them. "also, I want you to meet someone."  
Klaus looked at him with interest.  
"As a show of my full trust, she is like a daughter to me." he bowed slightly.  
"I missed you both, and I missed my family."  
"That was too long." he kissed her.  
" I will meet Davina, and Elijah will be back here till this evening." he looked at them once again and retreated.  
In a few second Rebekah run into the room.  
"I have seen Marcel alive, so I believe we are going to live in peace now."  
"Yes, Bekah, we are."  
He said with a sincere smile, and she practically squeaked.  
"Bec, we have a lot of work," Caroline stated with glowing eyes. "Mikealsons are throwing a party. A big one."  
"I am in."  
She answered with a big smile.  
"I fully agree, but not yet. Now I am going to spend some time with my wife."  
He picked her up in a wedding style, and she laughed loudly.  
"Bye, love birds!" she screamed behind them.


End file.
